


Someone to believe in

by lynndyre



Category: Christian Bible, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhaustion, M/M, faith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: or someone to believe in him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [displacedsquid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/displacedsquid/gifts).



[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/lynndyre/media/SnapeJesus%20c_zps2nsj3zqe.jpg.html)


End file.
